Inspiration in the Lyrics
by EmberElf
Summary: Song challenge featuring miscellaneous Vocaloid characters.


-is shot and killed-

I'm dead on inspiration. -_-;; Full of laziness~ I'd just like to get something out, so I'm doing the song challenge thing.

And what the crap fanfiction? Stupid editor thing isn't working...

Disclaimer: Yeah, all the Vocas and Utaus come over to my house to party sometimes, but that doesn't mean we're friends or I own them.

* * *

Shake Me - Hangry&Angry

The rain pattered against the ground in a sporadic pattern as the red head sprinted through the droplets. Eyes whipping wildly across the landscape, she drew quick breaths until she collapsed underneath the protection of an old oak tree. Thunder rolled, and the concern she had for her safety increased steadily as she bolted from her previous sanctuary. It seemed like that was happening often for the optimistic teen; the safety she once found within his arms dissipated within moments, leaving her weak and vulnerable to every strike. With wide eyes the girl dashed to find new shelter as the storm raged on.

Ha Ha Ha - SNSD

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus of voices sang to the two young blondes. The female of the pair smiled at her brother with glistening teeth and her grin was met with an equally enthusiastic grin. The twins turned to look at their frosted white cake with neat lettering spelling out the occasion. The candles were blown, two similar wishes were made and the pastry was easily sliced as pieces began to circulate the room. Mischief crossing her eyes, the female twin looked expectantly at her own piece before deftly lifting her plate and smashing the celebratory dessert against her brother's face. After the initial shock, giggles began to emerge which soon morphed into roars of laughter as the male of the two mirrored the other. Happy Birthday indeed.

Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou

"You are so dead..." he whispered in the dark to a glowing screen, eyes fixed on the moving figures around him.

"What was that, Kaito?" a familiar voice rang through the headset with a slight laugh evident. Kaito whipped the camera ferociously, to see if the voice was coming anywhere near him.

"Looking for something... Kaito?" the headset's static could still catch the taunting tone in the speakers voice.

"God, where are you?" Kaito muttered, ignoring the not so subtle laughter invading his ears. His eyes flashed to the corner of his screen as he mashed the R1 button without mercy. "Ha!" was all the blunette was able to speak in happiness before he felt his controller shaking uncontrollably. "Mother-!"

_Respawning in 5..._

Kaito slapped his forehead in frustration, trying to ignore the laughter in his headset that was muttering something about "ambushing and destroying."

Koko ni Iruzee! - Tsuji Nozomi

The teal haired girl tensed as her instructor placed a paper face down on her desk. It was the test from the previous week that she was almost totally absolutely positive she had somewhat failed. She sighed, puffing her bangs off her forehead for but a moment. _But whenever I think I've done bad, I always do good, same with if I think I did well... But then sometimes when I think I've done bad I've done bad! Nnnnn... what to do?_

"You could turn your paper over," a small blonde's voice pulled the blue haired girl out of her turmoil. She turned to the blonde with a questioning gaze as the small girl smirked. "You were sitting there clutching your head. I could almost see you're hair turning gray..."

The teal haired girl puffed out her cheeks. "Shut up, Rin." With shaky hands, Miku snatched the corner of her paper before flipping the material in anticipation and anxiety shooting through her veins.

Zero Gravity - Perfume

The taut material easily bent beneath their combined weights, but responded in an opposite force that sent the two flying back up towards the blue sky. Her pale white tank top fluttered in the air, contrasting to the healthy flush in her face. A giggle escaped her lips as she fell back to earth with her partner.

"Don't you just feel weightless, Kaito? Like there's no care in the world!" the teal haired girl questioned as they were flung back towards the sun.

"Not because of the trampoline..." he responded with a slight smile. Allowing another bounce to occur, leaving his words to float in the breeze.

"Huh?" the girl cocked her head to the right in confusion as her feet hit the black material. A brighter smile graced his features as he gazed at the confused female.

"I always feel this way around you, Miku."

* * *

SO SWEET.

C: I lied about Fear Garden. Hopefully I'll have something up soon... But I have an almost finished one shot that I still need to type... It's long long overdue to be published...


End file.
